Time Stands Still
by victoriaaa
Summary: High School Finchel One-shots. Very fluffy!


**A/N: Just a couple of Finchel HS one-shots. :)**

* * *

><p>i.<p>

"Finn! Higher!" Rachel squealed as Finn pushed her on the swing. They felt like kids again – when the world was carefree, nothing was going to separate them.

"Having fun?" Finn chuckled.

"Yes!" She replied, elongating her answer for emphasis.

"Well, good for you. My arms are tired." He says as he grabs the swing and holds it still.

"Hey!" She kicks her legs. "I'm not done."

He walks the perimeter of the swing to stand in front of her. His fingers travel under her chin to tilt her head up. He leans down and presses a kiss to her lips. Her hands snake up his back and lands on the crook of his neck.

"Ew!" A child screams, interrupting their kiss.

Foreheads pressed together, they laugh. Finn wanted nothing more but for time to stand still. He was just so happy.

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

They're in his room playing Mario Kart with his Xbox.

Finn still thinks it's crazy that his girlfriend knows how to play video games. It's only Mario Kart but still, it was better than nothing.

He looks over at her and smiles at how adorable she is. How her face scrunches up trying to beat him. Next thing he knew, she was jumping around the room and screaming "Suck it! I won!"

He never imagined his girlfriend saying anything like that. He thinks it's really cute.

He sighs dejectedly and slouches back into his chair, trying to evoke some pity out of her.

Rachel notices and ceases jumping immediately and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She says, cupping his cheek and giving him a soft, gentle kiss. "I'm sorry that you suck!" She smacks him across the chest and begins to run away from his room. She knows him too well; she knows he wasn't really upset.

"Hey!" He runs after her, grabs her from behind and lifts her off the ground before she could even reach his room door. Yeah, he was way faster than her.

"Finn! Put me down now!" She giggles.

He lets her toes touch the ground and spins her around so she is facing him. He picks her up again and instinctually, she wraps her legs around his waist.

She leans down to kiss him, letting her tongue slip into his mouth. He finds a comfortable spot against the wall and leans Rachel against it.

"For the record," Finn whispers. "I let you win."

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

"Finn! No peeking!" She says as she puts on her dress. Its picture day today and she wanted to make sure she looked her best.

He's lying on her bed, playing with the football in his hand.

"Why? It's not like I've never seen it before." He smirks.

She blushes, remember the night she gave her virginity to Finn. It was perfect.

"Zip me up?" She asks.

He nearly stumbles of the bed and sprints towards her and abides her request. His hands slid down to her hips and rests there.

"You look beautiful." He says, looking at her eyes through the mirror.

She leans into his embrace and closes her eyes. Boy, he always knows what to say to make her feel better.

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

He spots his favourite photo of Rachel in his photo album and takes it out of its pocket. It's a black and white photograph of her during Christmas. She's wearing a white beanie with gold stars, smiling down at the rose that he had given her.

It makes him smile like a fool. He's in love with her. He doesn't know why. He just is. He didn't even notice his mother walking into his room with his newly washed clothes.

"What are you smiling at?" His mother asks, already standing next to him.

She gives him a fright and he accidentally drops the picture next to him, on his bed spread.

His mother picks it up and looks at it.

"She looks very pretty here." She smiles and hands the photo back to him.

"Isn't she?" He smiles back and continues staring at the picture.

"You really love her don't you?" His mother asks, knowingly.

He beams up at his mother and that's all the answer she needs.

"Don't let her go."

With that, she just walks away.

* * *

><p>v.<p>

She calls him in the middle of the night, crying.

He picks up his cell phone "What is it baby? Who hurt you?"

"Dad and Daddy are fighting. I swear I heard something break. I'm scared, Finn."

"I'm coming over."

It doesn't take long before he climbs into Rachel's balcony and crawls into her room and finds her crying into her pillow.

He sits next to her and feels her clutch his T-shirt and sobs into it. He strokes her hair and whispers into her ear.

"Shh. Baby, it's okay."

"I love you."

"I'm here."

She feels him kiss her hair. She feels this overwhelming sensation of security sweep over her.

They fall asleep in each other's arms. They love each other and it's all that matters.

* * *

><p>vi.<p>

They get ready to go for Ms Schuester's wedding. Finn was still having trouble tying a tie.

"Come here." She says, taking the tie from it and helps him to tie it.

"You still haven't learnt how to tie a tie after all these years." She chuckles. "There." She kisses him on his cheek, and they're ready to go.

…

He feels so awkward during the wedding. He respects Mr Schue and all, but he still he's teacher after all and it's weird being at his wedding.

Rachel notices and rubs his hand which was resting on the table.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He smiles at her. "Just imagine, one day it'll be us up there."

She blushes and looks down at her food.

He tilts her head up so he's facing him again.

"I mean it."

"I know." She smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Send me prompts. ;) The stories are not in any specific order.**


End file.
